


Forever Love

by VoidSteter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Immortals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSteter/pseuds/VoidSteter
Summary: Immortals Steter au





	Forever Love

Living forever can be kind of boring, but luckily Stiles have Peter with him. And, with him by his side Stiles can pretty much say his life was interesting. Committing massacre was one of the many things in his life that he did with his lovely husband.

“So, where shall we go next sweetheart?" Peter asked, while he was covered in his victims blood. 

“Perhaps Europe, maybe?" Stiles replied, stepping over a body.

Peter chuckled. “I'm pretty sure we're wanted over there." 

Stiles walked towards Peter and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Maybe you would like to make a suggestion?" He asked, his lips barely connecting to Peter. 

“I'm thinking California?" Peter responded, as he looks down at his husband lips. He lean down and connected his lips against Stiles.

Stiles groaned, and unfortunately Peter broke off the kiss a minute later.

“And maybe we can adopt a couple of kids?" 

Stiles eyes lit up. “Really?" 

“Yes, I think we should adopt two kids." Peter said, his heart warm at Stiles breathtaking smile.

And by next week they have adopted two little boys by the names of Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey. Both boys can get away with anything by just making a sad puppy looks.


End file.
